Reveries of the Night
by Kelpiee
Summary: Drunk and mourning, Richard falls into a deep sleep, his mind conjuring up his most precious memories with the love of his life. Rating might go up.


**Reveries of the Night**

 **Disclaimer** : No ownership anywhere in this place like yeah no uh no me no own

 **Author's Note** : Hey there you! So I published this story once before, but it didn't get much attention, naturally XD so I decided that was a good thing. I chose to revise it. I wasn't very happy with it the first time around so here it is again. The original copy is still on the site, but under a different username, Kelpiekilo. Anyway, feel free to read that one if you want, completely not necessary tho. I don't know how much I've changed, but feel free to tell me if you do choose to read the original and point out any differences with this one and the original. Aaand reviews are like totally awesome, I'd like to get at least one, just so I know someone actually read this XD I hope you find this story enjoyable and PLEASE for the love of hot Cheetos, point out any errors you might find e.g. grammatical, spelling etc. Thank you so much and I will see you at the bottom :D

…

To think I won't see those eyes

It makes it hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye's

I nearly do

…

The study was quiet and dark. Haunted eyes scanned the room. Soon heavy footsteps fell upon the carpeted floor. Richard held a bottle of malt gingerly in his hand. He swiveled the auburn liquid before swallowing the last of it with a satisfied hum. He took notice of the gin cabinet in the corner of the room and felt relieved.

More for him.

Soon enough, the fire place held a peaceful blaze. Loosening the restraining tie around his neck, he reached inside the cabinet. Out came another bottle of malt. He pulled up a chair nearest to him, sat down and began to sob. His shoulders shook violently, his cries quiet and hoarse, snot dripped from his nose, but he didn't care. The bottle of gin was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around it like as if it were the only thing that would help him. The ache he felt was overwhelming, he was sure it would kill him. He wished it would, God, how much he wished it were him instead of...

He sighed.

A dismal gaze stared at the fire pensively, the warm tendrils of heat licked at his dampened cheeks, comfortably prepping him for sleep. He felt a weight on his eyelids, every flutter heavier than the last. Feeling the fog settle in his mind and the numbness in his muscles, he breathed heavily and closed his eyes. An emptiness in his chest began to form and familiar weight upon him, he inched closer and closer to slumber.

…

 _A reddish purple dusk saluted the starry blanket beginning to appear above them. The window on her side was open, warm air rushed in, taking her dark mane into a dance of tangles and her blouse seizing into a gentle flutter. He could faintly see the shimmer of saliva beginning its journey down the side of her mouth. He smirked and rolled the window up with the automatic button. Immediately silence was all that could be heard, aside from her quiet breathing. The sound of a car riding asphalt lulled him. His mind began to wander to other things. He wondered about Kori'ander. Right before their departure, she had announced that she was expecting a child. The look on her face was that of joy and nervousness all bundled together in a dazzling smile. The group of young adults rejoiced at the declaration, hugging her with tender care. Richard slapped Roy's back and congratulated him as a cluster of familiar faces began to form around him. What a night that had been._

 _With a sigh, he turned his gaze to her sleeping form for only a second before returning his attention back to the road._

 _He remembered the quaint smirk that settled on her features._

 _His lips pulled into a grin, his mind conjuring up the image of a child that held his goofy smile and her vivacious lavender eyes. His grin grew wider._

 _…a name…_

 _"You've been driving since we left, Richard. Let me drive."_

 _A mildly surprised gaze fell upon her. The maroon road stretched like malleable clay, the mountains beyond the fields of greenery were shrouded in auburn light, the setting sun was to be seen another day._

 _"No, its fine, I'm not even tired." He denied her. She shifted her seat and leaned against the side of the door, cocking her head back to watch the stars peeking through the tremendous blue of dusk. The car was soon surrounded by an abundant amount of trees of numerous sorts. Large vegetation towered next to them as leaves softly allowed themselves to be carried away by the warm summer air._

 _Without much else to do, and nothing to talk about, he found himself distracted by the dark haired woman sitting next to him. He took notice of her relaxed demeanor, her thoughtful gaze never leaving the sky and her long fingers tracing circles on her stomach. She always did that to calm her upset stomach. Or maybe she was just hungry, he wasn't sure._

 _"Have a stomach ache?" He thought aloud._

 _"No." she mumbled immediately._

 _"Hungry?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _He picked up what she was putting down. As he settled for his thoughts once again, but from within the absence of speech, he heard her let out a groan._

 _"Stop the car."_

 _"Why, what's wrong?"_

 _He looked over and was surprised to see her face turn green._

 _"I need to throw up, Richard! Stop the—"_

…

He jolted awake.

The fire had long ago died out and Richard was, once again, cold. His mouth tasted awful and he felt nauseous. The room was silent and isolating. A sleepy stare searched for the small clock that could usually be found on the mantel.

3:09 am

Shivering, he peeked behind him and found the source of the chill in the room. The silver moonlight highlighted the transparent curtains as they rose slightly with the autumn wind.

The window was open.

With trivial difficulty he arose and headed for the window. He furrowed his brows in minor confusion. Sticking his head out, he overlooked the street that glistened with rain water. The air smelled crisp and clean, like mountain air. Steely metal colored clouds slowly floated across the dark sky, obscuring the stars behind them. Relishing the moment and the comforting smell, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. After a stinging began to form in his nose, he retreated from the window and closed it with a resounding click. Richard decided that he should head back before Barbara noticed he was gone.

He turned.

Richard couldn't hold in his gasp as cold goosebumps budded on his skin.

" _Rachel…?_ " he whispered in elated shock.

...

 **Author's Note** : Okay, cliffhanger? Maybe. Probably not, idk XD not much happened in this chapter, but we'll see about the next chapter eh? If you'll stick around that is :P Anyway, thank you so much and please review, omg that would make my day. Until next time!


End file.
